1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical position sensing component, an optical position sensing device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional position sensing component is formed by covering a film having a resistance, a capacity, or a film evaporated or coated with conductive material to a screen of a display. Such method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/002655, for example. However in this method, light intensity of the screen needs to be increased in order to get the intensity as usual because the screen is covered with the film that is not purposed for display. To increase the light intensity of the screen, amount of energy consumption increases.
However in a mobile information terminal and a notebook computer etc, such position sensing component is often used thereto, the amount of the battery that can be used is usually determined. Thus the position sensing device consuming a large energy is not preferred.